El patio de juegos
by Viky16melendez
Summary: Esta es una historia muy tierna de Snow/Charming de niños también están otros personajes y sus aventuras en el patio de juegos. no hay maldición ni ninguna de esas complicaciones. One-shot.


El patio de juegos:

Eran las 3 de la tarde y al patio de juegos ya estaban llegando los niños, se reunían hay todas las tardes era un ligar seguro para que los hijos de los reyes jugaran hasta podían relacionarse con otros niños que no tenían su posición y mucho menos tenían sus comodidades esto era como una descarga de realidad asi no se convertirían en unos arrogantes e insensibles, Snow estaba muy emocionada ya quería que llegaran todos y empezar a jugar era pequeña apenas tendría unos 7 años estaba acompañada por su primo Thomas que al igual que ella era un príncipe, a diferencia de Snow el chico no tenia ningún interés en estar hay sabia que su padre deseaba que conociera mejor a su futura esposa Cinderella mas bien Ella así le decía por cariño la familia de Ella había hecho ese trato antes de que su padre muriera y pues la había convertido en la futura esposa del príncipe Thomas el problema era que ella era tan pequeña como Snow y eso hacia difícil para el muchacho verla como una "novia"

James por otro lado no le importa esperar y aguantarse a Snow el era mas grande que ella y al igual que Thomas esta comprometido, pero Charming como la niña le decía era mas consiente de que Snow era muy bella el no quería mirarla como una hermana y ya teniendo sus 9 casi 10 años sabia que ellos serian esposos algún dia, incluso le gustaba que jugaran cosas como "a la familia" y el era el papá y ella la mamá para el era divertido y mientras jugaban el cuidaba de ella.

En el patio ya se encontraban Abigail, Phillip, Ella, James, Snow, Belle, Red, Thomas y Frederick como ya estaban todos lo que jugarían hoy era hora de decidir que jugar:

Podríamos jugar al escondite- aporto Red

No, mejor juéguenos a la familia – dijo Charming tomando la manito de Snow y esta sonrio en respuesta- además tu siempre te enojas cuando pierdes.

No juagaremos eso! La ultima vez me castigaron en ese juego – dijo caperucita

Te castigaron por que le estabas gritando a tu madre – dijo Thomas que parecía entretenido con el enojo de Red.

Leamos un cuento – aporto Belle.

Eso aburrido, mejor jugemos a la fiesta de té – Abigail dijo con su aire de superidad que tanto irritaba a las otras niñas.

Y si jugamos a el zorro y la oveja? – dijo Phillip quien se avía mantenido callado hasta ahora – Ustedes serán las ovejas –dijo señalando a las niñas- y nosotros los zorros, jugamos?

Las niñas estaban bastante conforme excepto Abigail que nunca estaba contenta a menos que fuera un juego elegido por ella, como era de esperarse Thomas a trapo a Ella y esta se ruborizo al ver que el la abrazaba y solo sonrió por que no había palabras para expresar en el momento.

James busco a Snow y aunque le consto un poco la atrapo.

Yo siempre voy a encontrarte, siempre Snow – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hasta el lugar donde estaban Thomas y Ella.

Frederick atrapo a la gruñona ósea a Abigail quien se mostro molesta por ser atrapada mas no dijo ni una palabra pues le agradaba Frederick mas que cualquiera que estuviera allí, pero lo que nadie se esperaba era lo que sucedió después solo escucharon el grito de Phillip y todos corrieron hasta donde estaba a ver que había sucedido, El chico cubría su ojo derecho y lloraba, cuando Ella se le acerco y le pidió que la dejara ver vio que se estaba tornando morado y todos absolutamente todos supieron quien era el culpable:

Que? – pregunto Red – El me asusto, yo pensé que era un loco que me quería secuestrar.

Los años pasaron y los chicos crecieron Charming ya no tenia que proponer el juego de la familia para estar con Snow, Thomas estaba mas que interesado en pasar su tiempo con Ella, Abigail dejo de ser la gruñona gracias a Frederick, Phillip se enamoro de la hija del rey Stefano Aurora, y Red dejo de golpear a chicos el ojo para pasar su tiempo junto a Peter.

Todos crecieron y maduraron se convirtieron en hombres y mujeres responsables y maduros pero lo nunca dejaron atrás ni olvidaron fue ese patio de juegos donde pasaban sus tardes y disfrutaron grandes aventuras, quizás mas adelante sus hijos fueran allí y así crearan sus propias historias.

FIN.


End file.
